


too much sun.

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morning cuddling.





	too much sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you write some marlas cuddling?

Light is filtering in through the open curtains, and Douglas awakens blearily to a patch of sun directly shining into his eyes. He grunts softly, bringing one hand up to block the bright ray of light, and he glances down. Martin is  _clinging_  to Douglas where he lies on his back, one skinny leg clumsily tangled with Douglas’ own, his right arm thrown over Douglas’ belly, his face mashed against Douglas’ chest. Douglas can feel his soft inhalations and exhalations, feel the air rushing through the silver hairs on Douglas’ chest. 

Oh, how Martin had first delighted to see them, running his hands through them and saying, “What, you don’t dye these as well?”

“Martin,” Douglas murmurs against the thick mess of ginger curls, smelling faintly of his own honey and ginger shampoo. There is no movement, and Douglas can feel the sun heating the backs of his fingers and his hand. “ _Martin_.” Nothing. Martin’s breathing remains even, and he doesn’t so much as stir.

Douglas rolls his eyes.

Of course it would come to this.

“ _Captain_ ,” Douglas says, and Martin’s head jolts up. His pointy little chin stabs sharp against Douglas’ chest, and he looks around with bleary blue eyes.

“Huh?”

“I need to close the curtains.”

“Curtains? But it’s–” Martin squints at the window, and he groans softly. “But I’m so  _warm_.”

“Every day has its dark clouds,” Douglas retorts, and he shoves the young man off him. Martin flops onto his back like a dead fish, and Douglas’ lip twitches as he moves up, shoving the curtains closed. Ah, black-out curtains! That’s the stuff!

Sliding back into bed, he wraps his body around Martin’s, relishing the warmth of him - he’s putting on a little weight, in the past few months, and while he’s still  _skinny_ , he no longer feels quite so emaciated, and Douglas can no longer count his ribs when he drags a broad palm up Martin’s side. 

“Mmm, that’s better,” Martin mumbles, dragging Douglas’ arm around him and interlinking their fingers. Douglas chuckles quietly against the back of his neck, and he lets Martin pull the sheet over them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
